


Silence is Golden

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> Words. Spike hates words right now. Mainly, he thinks, because of all the boring ones that keep dribbling out of Harris's mouth.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Golden

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[kink bingo](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/kink%20bingo), [spander](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/spander)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Pairing: Spike/Xander

Rating: NC-17

Summary: _ Words. Spike hates words right now. Mainly, he thinks, because of all the boring ones that keep dribbling out of Harris's mouth._

A/N: Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/kink_bingo/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/kink_bingo/) prompt-_gags_ and set in some random moment of BtVS S4.

Spike can't keep his eyes open. Three bloody hours. He's wasted three stinking, miserable hours at this wretched shop waiting for the sodding Scoobies to figure out exactly which four-armed, two-headed demon is being naughty this week.

Naughty. What a stupid word. Spike hates words right now. Mainly, he thinks, because of all the boring ones that keep dribbling out of Harris's mouth.

He babbles. Endlessly. About fuck all and the moon, with a brief pause for a few embarrassed stammers. Another little reason to love Anyanaka: she has the power to stop the simpleton's flow of words.

The everyday sounds of Harris' blather, the Bit's giggles, and the Watcher's snorts blur into the background; a susurrus of human noise that ebbs and flows around him as he falls into daydreams. Oh, his dreams! He'd say they haunted him if he didn't enjoy them so much.

He daydreams of ways to quiet that fountain of noise and blather, Xander Harris. Stopping the torrent of useless words that gush and gurgle interminably from the mouth of Xander Harris is now his fondest fantasy.

It always starts with the down and dirty method of simply ripping out his tongue. The smile stretches lazily across his face as he imagines the blood, the anguished aborted shrieks. But he can feel the chip warming up; hateful pulses creeping up the back of his skull as a warning. Fucking Initiative took his fangs and his fantasies at the same time.

He has to be more creative these days. Can't take the easy road of violence with a side trip to mayhem. His thoughts wander to gags.

Cloth gags to start maybe? Only those wouldn't really block the sound. Muffle it a bit, perhaps and Spike can hear the high-pitched shrieks a gagged and indignant Harris would make. A ball gag, then, strapped around his head for security. No sense in gagging a man if it won't stay put.

Spike reaches towards his groin, palming his growing erection. He can almost see Harris gagged, his lush pink lips stretched wide around the rubber ball, mouth gone silent. Spike nods to himself approvingly.

Harris is kneeling now, naked flesh glowing in the low light. His face is covered in shiny, silvery tear tracks and he's shuffling on his knees towards Spike. He dips his head, nuzzling at Spike's erection.

Spike gasps, a swift and soft inhalation that's almost not a noise at all. The feel of the rubber and Harris' warm skin on his cock rocks his body, sending his nervous system reeling. Xander's begging now, a silent plea that Spike is only too happy to grant.

He stands up, ignoring the stares of the assembled group and strides out towards the alley. Leaning against the wall, he frees his aching prick and begins a slow stroke. He closes his eyes and there's his fantasy, silent as a tomb and eager as a whore.

Yeah, time to replace that gag with something a bit more suitable. He slides off the gag and pushes between those hot, puffy lips. Xander's mouth closes around him, a grateful sigh humming around his sensitive cock.

Spike rubs Xander's jaw, trying to soothe the aching muscles there. He's tender in the silence. The quiet gives them both a freedom they can't find in busyness of chatter.

"Spike, what are you doing out here? Buffy sent me to find you. The demon's some form of regenerating HOLY HAND GRENADE OF ANTIOCH!"

Spike jerks, his body caught between the lust of silence and the laughter of being caught by Harris of all people. His ears start to ring, a heavy buzzing that can only mean Harris is talking. Stripping his cock with a rough careless hand, his hips bounce forward as he comes.

He drops his head back to rest against the brick wall. His cock rests against his zipper, damp from the spurts of semen that cover his hand. He drags his hand to his mouth, lazily lapping at the creamy liquid.

Spike sighs, the sound rippling out into the silence. His own sigh startles him and his eyes fly open. It's too quiet.

Harris stands there, eyes wide. Spike smiles, a wide grin that stretches across his face. He's done it. He's managed to shut off the noise. The silence stirs his quiescent cock, and he pushes off the wall to saunter towards Xander, reveling in this one moment of quiet.  


_   
**Silence is Golden**   
_


End file.
